shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Powerhouse411/Devil Fruit Contest - Elimination Round
As of''' August 8th', '''2014' - ROUND ONE OF THE VOTING IS OFFICIALLY OPEN!!! Round One of the Voting will close August 15th, 2014. ''Devil Fruit Contest - Elimination Round 1 Kishishishishishi! Welcome to the Devil Fruit Contest's Elimination Round 1! Now that the nominations are over and done with, it's time for the games to begin! Well...NOT REALLY! First of all, it's time to drop off the dead weight. We only want the best of the best. So the decently good are going to be dropped off with this elimination round! Only the best Paramecia, the best Zoans, and the best Logia will be allowed to participate in the final tourney! And while we're at it, lets have some fun on the side. I'm opening up a betting pool of all things! That's right! You're going to be allowed to bet on each match. On who you think is going to be the winner! Those who bet correctly will be given a chip. And the one with the most chips by the end of the Elimination Period will have fruits of their choice seeded in the finale! And bragging rights of course. XD Brackets ''Paramecia Bracket Karuma Karuma no Mi vs. Chika Chika no Mi Zaigo Zaigo no Mi, Model: Lust vs. Kinpatsu Kinpatsu no Mi Mokei Mokei no Mi vs. Chi Chi no Mi ''Zoan Bracket'' '' '' Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Neanderthal vs. Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Gryffon Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie vs. Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Talos ''Logia Bracket'' Tsundora Tsundora no Mi vs. Suki Suki no Mi Fuzai Fuzai no Mi vs. Adamu Adamu no Mi ''Rules and Regulations *Only ACTIVE users of Ship of Fools may participate. **This means that you must have used this wikia as creative forum, for characters, stories or other original creations within the last 5 months. **Therefore votes from accounts that have no creations or are suspected fake/multi accounts will be ignored. **Any user who is caught using a fake/multi account to vote will have all their fruits from all known accounts DISQUALIFIED from the vote. *Each user is only allowed to '''vote' for one fruit per match. Not bracket. Match. Obviously you can vote for more than one fruit in a bracket. In fact, I'm only mentioning this because I'm paranoid. 8D *Each user is only allowed to bet for one fruit per match. Not bracket. Match. Obviously you can bet on more than one fruit in a bracket. In fact, I'm only mentioning this because I'm paranoid. 8D *All votes are to be submitted as a REPLY to one of MY comments that is labeled as a voting spot for a specific bracket. **The Paramecia Bracket, Zoan Bracket, and Logia Bracket will each be labeled as such so it shouldn't be too difficult to find them. **If you find yourself unable to find a particular bracket, use Ctrl + F to search for ParameciaForTheWin (For the Paramecia Bracket), ZoanForTheWin (For the Zoan Bracket), or LogiaForTheWin (For the Logia Bracket). *All bets are to be submitted as a REPLY to the bet comment. It'll be labeled as such and will have BetsForTheWin at the top so that you can find it with Ctrl + F. *Anyone who finds him- or herself unable to use the reply button should label their vote with Special Vote at the very top. Same thing applies for the bets except you should use Special Bet instead of Special Vote. *Have fun. 8D Kishishishishishi! Category:Blog posts